Water (Element)
Water is one of the primordial elements, and one of the four main elements who constitute matter. Water represents affection, empathy and understanding. Its Great Spirit is Inanna. A wielder of water is a Hydromancer. Water as an Element Water is the number one when it comes to healing and protection, as well as purification and damage negation. It can also transfer life through empathic healing and even offensive draining magic. Water is also the magic of the mind, and can help purify the spirit and reinforce magical focus. Water magic can also serve as a way to control liquid water to attack directly, however, it rarely uses this power to perform direct damage. It instead twists waters, prevents people from breathing, binding them or using the blood and water in their body to stun and control them. Water is also the number one element when it comes to weather control. Water as a Symbol Water is the element of patience and affection. It is often opposed to Fire which lack of patience contradicts Water's softness and desire to take all things in stride. It is also opposed to Thunder's sudden demeanor and perception on bonds - Thunder has multiple, superficial bonds while Water forms close bonds with a few people. While it is true that water-aligned individuals are usually healers or pacifists, Water is far from being inoffensive. It is said that nothing is fiercer than a mother protecting her cubs, and Water often falls in that line of thought, annihilating those who even dare touch their loved ones. Water isn't all about passionnate romantic love, either - family bonds, friends and other such relationships are as important to a Water-aligned individual as romance. Water with other Elements Water, like most other elements, can be used with other elements in a process called elemental hybridation. Hybrid elements born of Water magic often have a certain fluidity and defensive aspects, often based around controlling various flux. * Water can be combined with Darkness to create Blood manipulation, cruel magic that twists opponents's blood into obeying the user and drains life at will. * Water can be combined with Earth to create Mud manipulation, turning whole fields into quagmires and having unprecedenting potential for neutralization. * Water can be combined with Fire to create Mist manipulation, wielding dangerous fog to cloak oneself and subtly destroy others with boiling mist. * Water can be combined with Ice to create Fog manipulation, controlling mystic fog in order to impede movement and alter the Focus of all present mages. * Water can be combined with Light to create Purity manipulation, the ultimate form of healing that negates all poisons and opposes the impurity of Miasma * Water can be combined with Thunder to create Storm manipulation, an art that combines rain and lightning to create powerful thunderstorms. * Water can be combined with Wind to create Cloud manipulation which veils the truth and creates strange illusions while protecting its user from harm. Category:Element